invisigunfandomcom-20200214-history
Epi
Lore Very little is known about Epi. Classmates swear they've seen him in different locations at the same time. People aren't sure exactly what he is... Ability Toggle on and off a completely controllable phantom version of himself. Ability Details Using Epi's ability sends out a phantom (identical looking version) of himself that appears on top of his current location and can be dismissed by using the ability again. When the phantom is out Epi's real body remains vulnerable, stationary and unable to fire. While in phantom form, Epi can use the Invisigun but cannot destroy destructible objects nor can he eliminate his opponent with it. If an opponent is hit with a shot by the phantom, they are stunned and knocked back two spaces. If an opponent hits the phantom, it disperses and Epi's real self is revealed for 2 seconds on cooldown; however, if both directly overlap Epi's real body will be hit instead. When Epi dismisses the phantom, the last direction it was facing is copied over to his real body. Strengths / Weakness Epi is excellent in a 1v1 match where the other player is focusing on stealth and trying to keep a close eye on your location. Epi is a good choice against Aether in a 1v1, especially in maps where Aether would normally be very strong (E.g 'The Thicket' or Most Arx-515 maps). Aether will Ground Pound if he thinks someone is close, so he is hard to beat in maps where you cannot approach without giving your position away. In 'The Thicket' line up, the real Epi can take a shot, then send the ghost into the tall grass/weed. Aether will Ground Pound expecting a stun and a kill, but you can switch back to the real Epi and shoot Aether as he reveals himself. Epi does not work well in fast paced matches (it takes time to trick people) or matches where people aren't really focusing on the locations of their opponent, as Epi relies on location deception. Strategy For maximum stealth, avoid toggling the ghost off while the ghost is in the visible fire/reload period as this will cause a ghost audio cue and transfer the visibility to the real Epi briefly giving his position away. Try not to go too far away with the 'ghost' because if someone reveals themselves to shoot at it, you want to be close enough to take advantage of their mistake. Don't leave the real Epi (while controlling the ghost version) in 'lanes' where people are likely to run or fire exploratory shots. When deceiving people with 'ghost' footsteps, you do not want to wait too long to switch back to the real Epi. For example, you can make some splashes in water near Phoebe's teleport with your ghost, then switch back to the real Epi, position yourself behind Phoebe's teleport and wait for the shot. Don't wait until she comes through to switch back or you will miss your chance. You can use the phantom to check if areas are safe, before you turn a corner, quickly switch to the phantom, turn the corner and fire. If no-one responds it's probably safe, if someone does attempt to get them to chase the phantom, then switch back behind them to the real Epi. Category:Characters